


Donna Noble

by Arkytior (The_Creacher)



Series: The Companions [18]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awesome Donna Noble, Doctor is somewhat better at goodbyes, DoctorDonna, Dreams, F/M, Gen, Life After the Doctor, Memories, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Other, POV Donna, Poetry, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/Arkytior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one goes out to good ol' Donna! The most important person in the Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donna Noble

Sometimes you have these dreams   
(odd dreams)   
Full of giant spiders with faces   
Real golden necklaces   
Romans that don't understand Latin   
Unicorns   
Hornets   
And an awful lot of   
R   
U   
N   
N   
I   
N   
G   
You don't know why you feel sad when you wake up   
(You always have and always will hate running)   
And there are glimpses   
Glimpses of another life   
With a man   
(Your best friend)   
You've seen him before   
In the real world   
First,   
At your house   
Talking to Mum and Grandad   
That time you woke up In bed   
With all of your clothes on   
That morning everyone in London   
(except you)   
Was suffering from these weird hallucinations   
(What the bloody hell is a dalek?)   
Second,   
At your wedding   
(your second one,   
your real one,   
the first one feels more like a…dream)   
He gave you a wedding present   
A lottery card   
(It was a winner)   
You don't know who he is   
But,   
Sometimes you have these dreams   
Glimpses   
Into another you   
Into another life   
Into another way things could have been   
But,   
They are only dreams   
They are only glimpses   
And,   
Even if a skinny man in a blue and brown suit   
Came out of the sky   
In a blue box   
(smaller on the outside)   
And asked you to travel the universe with him   
You wouldn't   
Really   
You keep on telling yourself   
You wouldn't   
Because you are…happy   
Really   
Really

Happy


End file.
